Suddenly Kiss?
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang Rukia yang pesimis mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan. Sorry for disgusting ending. If you interest, read this then give your opinion about this fanfic at review box. :p


**Suddenly Kiss? by Sagara Ryuuki**

**.**

**Bleach originally characters by Tite Kubo**

**.**

**This fanfiction containing Alternative Universe, Out of Character.**

**.**

**With pleased, if you don't like, just go back and search other fanfiction.**

**.**

**I dedicated this for IchiRuki Fan Day Celebration, enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Rukia duduk bersandar di bangku taman kota, menghela nafas panjang, dari mulutnya tampak kepulan udara. Ia menatap ke langit malam yang begitu terang oleh cahaya bulan, kesunyiannya membuat ia begitu tenang.

Angin semilir membuatnya kedinginan. Ia butuh kehangatan.

Sudah lama hal itu Rukia inginkan, mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan sama halnya kehangatan yang gadis lain rasakan bersama pasangannya. Tapi itu hanya imajinernya saja, ia pikir, mana mungkin ada lelaki yang mau dengan gadis miskin sepertinya. Ia selalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri agar ia dapat bercermin, kalau ia hanya sampah masyarakat, tak berguna.

Rukia adalah gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun, ia hidup sendirian dengan keuangan yang bisa dikatakan kurang dari standar kebutuhannya. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa hidup sendirian, tak seperti teman-temannya di sekolah, yang hidup dengan keluarga yang utuh. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya gadis yang terbuang di jalan dan berusaha untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Beruntung Rukia memiliki kecerdasan yang di atas standar, hingga ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah sampai lulus nanti. Dan sebagai pengurang beban hidupnya, Rukia bekerja di sebuah kafe, sebagai pelayan.

_Seandainya_ _saja_, _aku_ _terlahir_ _menjadi_ _orang_ _yang_ _sempurna_. _Diidolakan_ _para_ _lelaki_, _didambakan_ _para_ _wanita_, _dan_...

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh berharap terlalu tinggi. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mensyukuri hidupnya, masih banyak yang kekurangan dibanding dirinya.

Rukia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba memperoleh kehangatan.

"Pakailah."

Rukia menoleh terkejut pada seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang baru saja memakaikannya jubah musim dingin berwarna cokelat.

"Kau, siapa?" tanya Rukia keheranan.

Lelaki itu duduk di samping Rukia.

Wajahnya tampak tenang, tak berekspresi. Namun memancarkan kharisma yang tinggi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku," sahut lelaki itu. Membuat Rukia semakin keheranan. "Aku tahu, kau kedinginan. Jadi pakailah."

"Eh? Ano... tapi kau juga pasti membutuhkannya." Rukia melepaskan jubah musim dingin itu dan mengembalikannya kepada lelaki tersebut.

"Kau dengan pakaian terusan selutut berwarna biru, berlengan pendek, dan tanpa jaket itu pasti lebih membutuhkannya dibanding aku." Lelaki itu berkata sambil menatap Rukia di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum, menolak jubah musim dinginnya dikembalikkan. "Pakailah."

Jujur saja, Rukia begitu terpesona dengan senyuman lelaki yang menurutnya tampan ini. Rukia tertunduk, menembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan hanya digenggam," lelaki itu meraih jubah musim dinginnya dari tangan Rukia, lalu memakaikannya pada Rukia. "Hangat?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk, tanpa berani menatap lelaki di sampingnya.

Mimpi apa ia semalam? Sampai-sampai ia bisa mendapatkan kehangatan jubah seorang pria setampan ini?

Rukia mencubit pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap ini bukanlah di dunia mimpi. Dan...

"Aww!" pekik Rukia, kesakitan.

Lelaki itu kembali menoleh pada Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia yang tengah menggosok-gosok kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" lelaki itu menyingkirkan kedua tangan Rukia, dilihatnya pipi Rukia yang memerah akibat cubitan yang Rukia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Pipimu memerah,"

Telapak tangan besar pria itu terasa hangat di pipi Rukia. Lelaki itu menyentuhnya pipinya, membawa wajahnya saling berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Kini antara rona wajah dan merahnya bekas cubitan tak dapat dibedakan lagi. Darah Rukia berdesir kencang, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari normal.

_Ya, Tuhan! Tolong jangan biarkan aku pingsan saat ini hanya karena lelaki tampan di hadapanku saat ini!_

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" seru Rukia, ia tak dapat lepas dari kedua telapak tangan yang kini tengah menyentuh pipinya. Membuat mata violetnya saling beradu dengan mata _hazel_ lelaki itu. Ia terlalu tegang, salah tingkah, seakan-akan syaraf-syaraf otaknya lumpuh seketika akan tatapan lelaki itu, hingga tak mampu menerima perintah dari otak pusatnya. "Ma-maaf, bisakah... kau melepaskan tanganmu sekarang?"

"Jika aku tak mau, bagaimana?" lelaki ini terkesan menggodanya? Mungkin iya.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman!" protes Rukia. Malu-malu? Ya, Rukia malu-malu mengatakan apa yang baru ia katakan. Karena di sisi lain ada perasaan senang saat lelaki di hadapannya ini menyentuh pipinya.

Melihat Rukia yang tampak kesal, lelaki itupun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Rukia. "Kau itu lucu, ya."

"Eh?" Rukia harap ia tidak salah dengar. Senang, ia senang. Baru pertama kalinya ada lelaki tampan yang menyebutnya _lucu. _Tapi meski lelaki itu membawa jauh arah pembicaraannya, rasa penasaran Rukia tak juga hilang, ia semakin ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini. Mengapa ia begitu baik padanya? Mengapa ia mau memberikan jubahnya padanya? "S-sebenarnya kau itu siapa, sih?"

"Aku?" lelaki itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, kau. Siapa lagi?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, lelaki itu malah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dan berdiri di hadapan Rukia. Ia sejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia. Menilik-nilik mata ungu kelamnya yang indah yang baru pertama ia temukan.

Kembali, Rukia merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat saat lelaki itu menatap kedua bola matanya. Ia palingkan wajahnya yang kini merona merah. Berusaha menghindari tatapan sang _hazel_.

"Tatap mataku, lalu aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Sahut lelaki itu.

Rukia yang benar-benar penasaran pun menyerah, ia menoleh pada lelaki yang kini berhadap wajah dengannya. Menantang kedua bola mata hazel lelaki itu dengan bola mata _amethyst_nya. "Jawab! Siapa..."

_Cupp..._

Sebuah kecupan bibir yang lembut memotong kata-kata Rukia.

Lelaki itu mengecup bibir Rukia dengan gairahnya, memberikan kehangatan yang Rukia anggap hanyalah sebuah imajinasi tinggi yang baginya tak mungkin untuk di dapatkan. Bibir lelaki itu melumat bibir mungil Rukia seakan Rukia adalah kekasihnya yang telah lama dirindukannya.

Rukia benar-benar terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan lelaki di hadapannya saat ini. Terkejut luar biasa. Tentu saja, lelaki ini tidak dikenalnya, namanya saja ia tidak tahu. Lehernya begitu tegang, sulit bergerak. Lelaki ini menciumnya terlalu lama, menurutnya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan ciumannya dari Rukia. Dan beralih ke telinga Rukia, "Kurosaki Ichigo, panggil aku Ichigo." hembusan nafasnya membuat Rukia merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

Rukia tak berkutip sedikitpun. Ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai, kalau ia baru saja dicium oleh seorang lelaki tampan bernama Kurosaki Ichigo ini.

Lelaki bernama Ichigo itu pun kemudian meninggalkan Rukia di taman. Kembali membuat Rukia terduduk sendiri di bangku taman.

Rukia masih terpaku, orang yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu, dan bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa detik lalu, menciumnya begitu saja? Rukia menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jari-jarinya. "Aku... dicium?"

**End**

**[A/N] **Hallo, semuanya! Pasti pada gak kenal saya == pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf kalau fanfic ini gj, deskripsinya (sangat) kurang dan lain sebagainya. Udah lupa saya gimana cara menulis yang baik dan benar, gara-gara hiatus berkepanjangan, grrr. Maaf juga kalau ada typo, saya ngeceknya (mungkin enggak) teliti, soalnya ini saya ketiknya di Pocket Office Mobile. Hhehhe. Okedeh, thanks buat yang udah baca, kalau boleh review untuk kekurangan saya yang ada di fanfic ini.

Oh iyaa, join ya, di group khusus IchiRuki, namanya Sky Destiny, keterangan lebih lanjut hubungi saya aja, okee! ;D


End file.
